Voice messaging systems that enable users to send and retrieve voice mail messages are known in the communication arts. In a typical prior art voice messaging system a telephone is attached to a private branch exchange (PBX) that utilizes a notification mechanism to notify a message recipient that a new message is waiting for them. Today, many modern communication systems provide messaging services via packet-based networks, i.e., those that operate in accordance with the Internet Protocol (IP). A Unified Messaging/Voicemail System (UMS) handles voice, facsimile, regular text messages, and computer-readable documents as objects in a single mailbox that a user can access either with a regular email client, or by telephone. A UM system usually connects to a PBX to provide automated attendant, audiotext, and voicemail services to subscribers or users. For instance, a personal computer (PC) user with multimedia capabilities typically can open and playback voice messages, either as speech or text.
In a modern UMS, when a user who is recording a voice message makes a mistake he is usually forced to delete the message and re-record the entire voice message using a standard Telephony User Interface (TUI), e.g., to record, delete, re-record, send, etc. This is particularly time consuming and irritating when the voicemail message is lengthy, which also increases the likelihood of making another error during re-recording of the voice message.